


Camping

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Otabek is camping instead of spending the weekend with Yuri, so he decides to take care of himself.





	Camping

Yuri groaned as his thumb flicked over the sensitive head of his enlarged cock. He stared through narrowed at the video he had recorded three weeks ago while in Almaty of Otabek skating his new free skate program.

               “Beka!” he gasped as he teased a lube coated finger around his hole. In the back of his mind, Yuri cursed Otabek for going camping this weekend instead of visiting St. Petersburg. He slid the tip of his finger in with a moan, eyes fluttering closed. Moving the finger in and out, he was soon able to slide in a second.

               As the video restarted, Yuri moved his other hand down to tug at his balls. He felt himself start to tense as Otabek smirked at past the camera at Yuri. That smirk set his blood aflame. Yuuri bit the pillow his head rested on as he pushed a third finger in, squirming to impale himself further onto his fingers, relishing in the slight burning sensation before his body adjusted. Otabek cast another dark look past the camera, and Yuri felt himself start to clench.

               “Ah, fuck, ah, Beka.” His vision turned white as he exploded.

               Panting, he slowly regained his feeling and sight.

               “That was quite a show, mısıqtıñ balası.” a gruff voice came from the doorway.

               Snapping his head down, Yuri felt himself redden as his mouth hung open. “Beka! Fuck! What are you doing here?”

               “I had plans to come see my boyfriend, but apparently he doesn’t need me this weekend.”

               Yuri whined, partially at Otabek’s statement, and partially at the feeling of emptiness when he slid his fingers out of himself. Otabek walked into the room and sat on the end of Yuri’s bed.

               “But maybe he wants to me to join in his playtime.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Kazakh is supposed to mean kitten, that's what the internet tells me. Hopefully it's right, I'm terrible at Cyrillic.
> 
> (Also, I hope this isn't too bad. I gave myself a challenge to write it in as few words as possible. This is definitely my lowest word count for any story.)


End file.
